The Kindness Within
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Princess Auraline, the eldest daughter of Aurora, decides to leave Auradon and live on the Isle of the Lost. There she discovers how much the villains are humiliated and decides to help them. But some villains never change, like Maleficent. And her daughter must also be just as evil. But Aura knows evil isn't born, it's made. And that's just why she'll help Mal, until she must go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings is very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors:**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Princess Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 _ **The Kindness Within**_

 _ **Chapter 1: My little Rebel Princess  
**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess._

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _Her mother was proud, and very certain Auraline would become the most beautiful Queen of Ulstead Auradon had ever seen._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was._

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Aurora's POV:**

 **Before the Coronation**

I was watching my eldest daughter being dressed in the royal blue attire she choose to wear for her Coronation.

She is only 14, but already so responsible for all her actions.

I can't be anything else but proud to her.

The dress she was wearing was absolutely perfect on her.

 _I can't wait to see Philip's face when he sees her walking down the aisle in this dress, as well as all the Princes. I wonder which one is in love with Aura, I'm sure at least one of them is! What kind of boy cannot fall for my beautiful daughter? Aura is even more beautiful than I am! And people say I am one of the fairest in the land._

The maids left, and I was alone with my daughter for a brief moment.

I smiled. "Everyone will be stunned."

Aura chuckled for a second or two. "Really mom?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Sure dad's gonna be, but the others?" Aura asked.

"All Princes will openly start to fight for you." I replied with a nod. "After today, they won't get the image of you in this dress out of their heads."

"We'll see." Aura said with a sigh.

That was a bit suspicious. "Or is there already a boy..."

"No!" Aura said, her face going a bit white.

 _Another suspicious thing. There has to be a boy in my Aura's life..,_

 _I shall have to look at all the guys attending my daughter's coronation, searching for that confident smile when he sees her._

"Alright." I said, not showing that I was a bit suspicious. "Now, let's go for it!" Then I walked away, leaving my daughter alone for a small moment.

* * *

 **Auraline's POV:**

 **The Coronation  
**

 _Phew! That was close._

I sighed when mom closed the door behind her.

 _If mom only knew we were together..._

 _But she cannot know, not yet anyway. Not until his coronation, which is like about two years away from now._

I grabbed a piece of cloth from my dress as I walked towards the door.

I went to the entrance of the big throne room, waiting for the trumpets.

The trumpets made their sound, signalling my arrival.

The grand doors opened up, revealing all royals and important people from all over the United States of Auradon.

Still holding a piece of cloth, I slowly walked over the light blue carpet that had been rolled out over the stone grey floor.

I held my head up high.

People bowed for me and flags were raised as I passed.

Then, when I nearly reached the throne platform, I spotted my secret boyfriend.

He flickered dreamily with his eyes, a kind smile upon his face as always.

I was nearly blushing, _nearly_.

 _Benjamin Florian, that guy can do anything and I'll still want to be with him for the rest of my life. He's kind, personal, sweet, courageous, idealistic, open-minded, and very amiable. Ben is just perfect._

 _Oh yeah... he's the Crown Prince of the United States of Auradon._

 _He's the future King of the whole U.S., I'm just the regent-Queen of a subkingdom._

I reached the platform and kneeled on one knee.

Fairy Godmother took the silver crown from my mother's head and placed it upon mine.

Then she revealed her wand, dad removed the glass protection case and mom handed the wand to Fairy Godmother with both hands.

Fairy Godmother took it with her right hand and walked over to me. "Will you, Auraline Isabelle Rose, do anything in your power to rule well over your Kingdom?"

"I will." I said with a powerful voice.

"It's an honour to bless you with my magic. May your rule bring the country welfare and goodness to all of it's people." Fairy Godmother said.

Sparks from her wand fell over me.

As I rose up, everyone bowed again.

 _This was the start of a new period._

 _Not just the change of a ruler._

 _No, whole Auradon will change, and I will start bringing that change._

* * *

 **Aurora's POV:**

 **The Coronation**

The trumpets made their sound, signalling my daughter's arrival.

The grand doors opened up, revealing my beautiful little girl..

Still holding a piece of cloth, Aura slowly walked over the light blue carpet that had been rolled out over the stone grey floor. With her head held high.

People bowed for her, and flags were raised when she passed.

The same song as always

Then, when Aura nearly reached the throne platform, she hesitated a little bit.

 _I knew there had to be a boy distracting her, so I looked at the boys closest to us._

 _There was Prince Chad, and Prince Benjamin._

 _I smiled. Both are such good candidates for my beautiful daughter. I have to tell Philip after this._

Aura reached the platform and kneeled on one knee.

Fairy Godmother took the silver crown from my head and placed it upon my daughter's.

Then she revealed her wand, Philip removed the glass protection case and I handed the wand to Fairy Godmother with both hands.

Fairy Godmother took it with her right hand and walked over to my daughter. "Will you, Auraline Isabelle Rose, do anything in your power to rule well over your Kingdom?"

"I will." Aura said with a powerful voice.

"It's an honour to bless you with my magic. May your rule bring the country welfare and goodness to all of it's people." Fairy Godmother said.

Sparks from her wand fell over Aura.

As Aura rose up, everyone bowed again.

 _This was the start of a new period._

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

 **The Coronation**

The trumpets made their sound and everyone turned their heads to the entrance doors that slowly opened up.

The doors revealed Aura, my beautiful secret girlfriend, in a stunning blue dress.

 _I see many guys drool over her, and my inner beast wants to teach them a lesson, but I've got to keep it in._

 _No one knows Aura and I are secretly dating, not even my parents!_

 _If they'd only knew, they would marry us immediately after Aura's coronation._

We're only 14, nearly 15, I don't want to be married yet. And I don't think Aura wants it either...

Aura walked over the blue carpet, people bowing as she passed.

 _I can't take my eyes off of her, she's just too beautiful._

Aura looked at me, and I blink with my eyes, trying to flirt a little bit.

 _I can she she was nearly blushing and I chuckled within. Even though we've been together for years, the spark in our relationship hasn't disappeared yet._

 _I love Aura, I can't live without her. She's my only sunshine after the storm, my light in the darkness._

Aura kneels on the ground, and the crown is placed on her head.

Fairy Godmother revealed her wand, King Philip removed the glass protection case and Queen Aurora handed the wand to Fairy Godmother.

F.G. took her wand and stepped to Aura. "Will you, Auraline Isabelle Rose, do anything in your power to rule well over your Kingdom?"

"I will." Aura said with a powerful voice.

I smiled. That's my Aura.

"It's an honour to bless you with my magic. May your rule bring the country welfare and goodness to all of it's people." Fairy Godmother said and sparks left her wand, falling over Aura.

Aura rose up and everyone bowed for her.

 _A new period has started. Not just for Ulstead with the change of a ruler._

 _All of Auradon will change, I can feel it._

* * *

 **Auraline's POV:**

 **After the Coronation**

Many people are dancing in the ballroom.

I'm now standing with my parents on the platform.

Then I see Ben coming.

He bowed for me and offered his hand. "Your highness, may I have this dance with you?"

"Of course." I replied, laying my hand in his.

Ben leads me over to the dance floor and we started dancing.

"I guess you didn't just ask me to dance?" I asked.

"I'm curious to know what you'll do now. With your Royal proclamation?" Ben said.

"Oh, that." I knew it again.

 _All royals may make a proclamation, to see how it turns out before they get the full rule over their Kingdom._

"Do you know what you will say?" Ben asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Which is?" Ben asked.

"I'm not telling you that here." I said. "There are to many people around."

Ben smirked and we depart to the hallway where no one is. "Here?"

"Way better." I said.

"So, what is your proclamation?" Ben asked.

I sighed. "I'll be going undercover, on the Isle of the Lost."

"There's no changing your mind, right?" Ben asked.

"You're not shocked?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow.

"I'm trying to find things out about the circumstances on the Isle, but I can't find any. That's just why I think this is the best idea ever." Ben replied.

"That's good news."

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

I'm standing on the platform again.

Everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

I let out a deep sigh. "Dear civilians of Auradon, I have decided on my Royal proclamation."

The people cheered, and my parents were looking at me with pride.

"This proclamation concerns the Isle of the Lost." and I stood up with my head held high, I didn't really want to see my parents' faces. "I've decided I will depart for the Isle of the Lost tomorrow morning, to see the circumstances of life there."

Everyone looked shocked, except for Ben, who was looking at me with pride.

"We all know evil isn't born, it's made. And I want to find the reasons why and how someone turns evil." I said, my voice as powerful as it had been during the coronation. "I won't stay long, just a year or two. I will stay in contact with someone of my own choice, and only he or she will know."

I picked up my skirt and walked off the stairs towards the door.

 _I will go to the Isle, and no one is going to stop me from doing so._

 _Not even my parents or the King._

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

I woke up early that morning and I remembered what I was about to do.

I got up and walked over to my walk-in closet, opening the door.

I couldn't pick something that screamed 'Princess', maybe something that's right the opposite.

 _Yes! I found it!_

I still had an old leather dress.

 _But wouldn't that be cold? I need pants!_

I searched through my closet to find a pair of pants that would match. Then I found a pair of black ones.

"Don't care if those end up ripped." I mumbled, throwing the dress and the pants on the bed.

I searched further, for something to cover my arms.

There was a knock on my door.

"Not yet!" I called out. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Aura, it's just me, your mother."

I sighed. "Come in."

My mother opened the door of my bedroom, her face stood concerned.

I looked at her, and I knew what she wanted to say. "Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. I can save myself."

"Just secure that Maleficent doesn't find out who you are." my mother said.

I grabbed a black leather jacket from a clothes hanger. "Mom, everyone on the Isle of the Lost has done a crime. It doesn't matter who you are, probably just how vicious you are. And I'm just taking a look, it's not that I'll move there forever."

"With who will you stay in contact?" mom asked.

"I'll tell when I'm back. Otherwise you and dad are going to bomb that person with questions, I know you two." I replied as I threw the jacket on my bed, going back into my closet to search for shoes.

"You're really going to wear that?" my mother asked.

"Hey, I cannot look like a Princess or a Queen, so yeah. I have to look like a bad girl to fit in." I replied.

"Just don't get caught up in your role that much." my mother told.

"Mom! Stop it!" I called. "I can care for myself, and I always will know who I am."

Mom sighed and walked out of my room.

"Finally, just alone." I mumbled.

As I searched through my shoes, I found a pair of dark blue ones with high heels that would fit perfectly with the whole outfit.

I grabbed them and walked out of the closet to get dressed.

The leather first felt a little uncomfortable, and the shoes felt way to high.

I took a deep breath and walked through my room to get used to the height of the shoes.

Once I was used to them, I grabbed my black bag and threw a few old blankets in, as well as a pair of old dark blue leather gloves.

 _Those are perfect._

I grabbed my favourite perfume,a set of 5 black-blue eyeliners, a dark shade of blue eye-shadow, my best mascaras and 3 different nail polishes: black, dark blue and dark purple, as well as a few of my own removers.

 _That must be enough for at least 2 years._

I walked out of my room, throwing my bag over my shoulders, just to see my little twin sister: Audrey.

She isn't the best sister, but she's still my sibling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, now you are leaving Auradon to live among those vicious and disgusting villains..."

I already knew what she was going to say. "Audrey, I'm not leaving forever, just a year or two."

Audrey's face went sad first, then angry. "You never think about someone else, do you?"

"I am not selfish Audrey, but you should know being Queen is more than a crown and a pretty dress. Being a good ruler is all about what you want to offer your people, and my time on the Isle might change me into a better person, a better ruler. Right now, I'm not certain that I'm ready for the throne." I replied. "This is for the better Audrey, but of course you don't see it in."

I passed my sister and went down the stairs.

I grabbed a pair of sandwiches from the scale and an apple.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said. "I'm sorry that I have to go, but my contact is waiting for me outside the gates." And I departed.

I quickly ate my sandwiches while I walked towards the gates of the palace.

There was a black limousine waiting for me.

I opened the door, just to see my secret boyfriend sitting there.

"Really Ben?" I asked after I closed the door.

The limo departed.

"I had to see you one last time." Ben said and took my left hand.

"No one knows you're my contact. At least, not yet." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ben smiled. "I've got something for you."

"For me?" I asked, pretty surprised.

Ben gave me a blue box. "Open up."

With a riddled face, I removed the lid.

What I saw in the box stunned me completely.

It was a silver chain necklace, with a mirror pendant, and a golden ring.

"But Ben... this is your signet ring!" I exclaimed as I saw the crown symbol on the ring.

"I want you to have it." Ben said. "To remind you that I'll always be yours and to protect you. And the mirror is spelled by Fairy Godmother, it permits you using your magic. It won't work if someone else wears it, it only works on you."

"Thank you." I said, a big smile on my face and I hugged Ben.

"You're welcome." Ben said and pushed me a little bit away, just to look into my eyes.

It was always nice to look in Ben's bright blue eyes, they always reminded me of who I was.

"I love you Aura, and that won't change." Ben said as he touched my hair.

I saw in Ben's eyes that my hair started to sparkle. The magic was revealing.

"I won't cheat on you in the years you'll be gone, and I know you won't either. Return safely, and don't forget me." Ben said, pushing my chin a little bit up with his right hand. Then he kissed me.

We've kissed before, but with this kiss, I felt more passion than before.

This kiss was special.

We parted as the limo drove over the magical bridge towards the Isle.

Ben handed me a cellphone. "This phone doesn't need wifi to reach mine."

"Let me guess, Fairy Godmother spelled it for you?" I asked.

"Yes." Ben replied.

The limo stopped.

I looked outside, seeing dark buildings.

Some were stone, others were just like those in slums.

"Oh my god!" Ben said, shocked of what he saw through the windows.

"Well, that'll be your job!" I said. "Make the living circumstances better. This is completely inhuman." I reached out for the door handle.

"Good luck." Ben said.

I turned back to him. "Thank you. And you good luck as well."

I opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door in its lock behind me.

Then the limo just disappeared, faster than someone could blink with his eyes.

I let out a sigh. "Well, no turning back now."

I walked over the streets.

I saw so many former villains and their sidekicks, so humiliated, so broken. Even villains don't deserve this, no matter what their evil crime was.

 _If you'd see this King Adam, I'd bet you'd be 'so proud' of what you did._

I was to busy mocking King Adam that I didn't watch out where I was walking and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I apologize as I look at the person I bumped into.

I bumped into a girl with a dark blue jacket, black pants, black skirt and black shoes just like mine.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Aura. And you are?" I asked.

"Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." she replied and looked at my clothing. "I love those shoes!"

"Thanks, I guess." I said. "Uhm, I actually just arrived. Can you help me to find my way around here? Before I come in places where I shouldn't be."

"You're from Auradon? I actually wouldn't have guessed that." Evie said.

"Why not?" I asked. I thought it was quite obvious that I wasn't from here.

"You don't look like you're from Auradon. And it seems you've got the bad spirit." Evie replied as she walked into a random direction.

I followed her. "Bad spirit? I'm just open-minded... and maybe a little bit idealistic."

"But what did you do? For being send here?" Evie asked.

Well, here comes the lie. "Some people thought I spelled my boyfriend."

And the same people of who I'm talking about would certainly think I did spell Ben if they'd only knew I was his girlfriend.

"Did you?" Evie asked.

"Nope." I replied. "I'd never spell someone unless it is really necessary."

"I'll tell you, if you're not bad enough, you won't survive long here." Evie told.

"Then tell me, how do I act on these streets, how must I think while I'm here?" I asked. "Teach me."

"Sure I will." Evie replied.

Evie lead me to her house, which was on some sort of round plaza where loads of cloth shops and beauty shops were.

"You live there?" I asked.

"Yup." Evie said and opened up the door. "Follow me."

I walked into the house, which was very dark on the inside.

We walked into the living room together, where the Evil Queen sat.

"Evie, my beautiful princess, who is this?" the Evil Queen asked.

 _The Evil Queen doesn't seem as evil as she is described in 'Snow White'. She is rather... motherly._

"Mom, meet Aura. She's new here on the Isle, people thought she spelled someone." Evie replied.

"You are certainly a beautiful girl. Tell me, have you ever met the Princes?" the Evil Queen asked with interest.

"Yeah, I've met like all of them." I replied. "From the most handsome one, to the most ugly one."

"I'm sure they fell for you, didn't they?" the Evil Queen asked.

"They did." I replied.

"Will you help my daughter to become just as beautiful as you are?" the Evil Queen asked.

"I cannot guarentee, I can only do where I'm capable of."

The Evil Queen smiled. "Perfect. She has to be beautiful enough to attract a Prince if she can go to Auradon one day."

"I'll secure you, Evie is in good hands." I said with a smile.

Evie looked at me with glamming eyes.

Hey! I'm not my selfish sister. I love to help other people.

 _And this, is the beginning of my new life._

 _I won't forget my life in Auradon or my friends there._

 _But to blend in, I have to know how to behave and how to think._

* * *

 **Link to Auraline's coronation wear and Isle of the Lost wear (minus spaces)**

 _https : *double slash* prezi *dot* com *slash* ru8tfrpfdktx / oc-clothing/  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings is very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Link to prezi profile: https : *double slash* prezi *dot* com *slash* user / w848u-fxmayx/**

 **Characters - Actors:**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Princess Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 _ **The Kindness Within**_

 _ **Chapter 2: My life on the Isle & defeating Maleficent  
**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess._

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _Her mother was proud, and very certain Auraline would become the most beautiful Queen of Ulstead Auradon had ever seen._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was._

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

Talking over phone

* * *

 **Auraline's POV:  
**

My first few weeks on the Isle were hard, and I needed time to blend in with the villains.

But I had my new friends.

Evie and I became sisters, like officially, when the Evil Queen decided to adopt me in my first week on the Isle.

And I met Evie's friends soon after that.

I'll tell you how that went.

* * *

Evie navigated us over the Isle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to meet up with my friends." Evie replied.

"Is there something I should know about them? Like who they are?" I asked.

"We've got Jay, the son of Jafar, he's a thief so watch your belongings. Then there's Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil, he's a bit shy and not confident at all, he's afraid of dogs." Evie summed up. "And my best friend Mal, Maleficent's daughter, she can be very mean, that's no wonder with her mother."

 _Well, I think there's something more._

We found ourselves waiting by a church-like building that Evie called Dragon Hall, whatever that is.

"Hey Evie!" a boy's voice said.

We both looked in the direction the voice came from.

I saw a street-rat like boy in dark blue pants, dark red boots, dark blue fingerless gloves, a red hat on his head and a sleeveless shirt with dark red, yellow and dark blue colours.

"Hello Jay." Evie greeted.

Then Jay spotted me. "My my, and who may you be?"

"I'm new here. My name's Aura." I replied. "As well as Evie's new sister."

Jay put out his hands towards me. "A sister of Evie is a sister of mine."

I grasped his hand and shook it. "Nice to know that."

"Help!" a boy's voice squealed.

What...?

"Carlos!" Jay called.

A boy with white hair ran up to them. He looked quite scared.

"Pirate!" the boy called out.

 _This Carlos is indeed very afraid, just like Evie told me._

I took a small step to Carlos. "What pirate was it?"

"Big, mean, strong..." Carlos summed up.

"You're safe now, just calm down. And if this pirate tries to hurt you again, I'll solve it for you." my voice sounded like a whisper, but it did seem to calm Carlos down.

It was the perfect moment to take a better look at Cruella's son.

He did wear the same colours as his mother: white, black and red. The sleeves of his jacket were red, as well as his gloves that were fingerless. One side of the jacket was black, the other side white. It was the same with his pants, but the knee on the black side was white. His shirt was black, with white spots on it, and his shoes were black.

Jay gave me a weird look.

"I'm formerly Auradonian." I said with an apologetic smile. "I know how to calm people down."

"You mean, human emotions?" Evie asked.

I just nodded.

"Just don't do that to much." Jay told, fear clear in his eyes.

"I'll try my best." I said.

"Who are you anyway?" Carlos asked, this time very calm.

"Someone who shouldn't be here." a cold and icy voice said from above.

We all looked up to see a girl with purple hair and deep green eyes.

This girl was dressed in purple leather ripped pants with black combat boots underneath, Her jacket had pink, purple and dark green leather.

"Oh, hi Mal." Evie greeted. "I didn't see you there."

So this was Maleficent's daughter.

Mal jumped down on the ground, landing just 3 feet away from me. "Who are you? And what is your business here?"

"My name is Aura, I was sort of banished here by my district's regent." I replied.

"So you're from Auradon, huh? What was the crime you did?" Mal asked.

"People thought I spelled someone in high ranks within Auradon to be my boyfriend." I replied. "Done with the questions?"

"Your answers please me, I allow you to be in my gang." Mal said. "Don't think I'm soft."

"Of course not." I said as I looked into Mal's eyes.

 _Behind that shield of coldness and that icy mask, there was a girl that was hurt very much._

 _Of course Maleficent would tell Mal that showing emotions is weak, but I'll show her how strong certain feelings can be, especially love._

"Let's go inside. But after the first class, we leave this rotten place." Mal said as she turned her head away.

* * *

Villain kids certainly have a lack to the rules.

Especially Mal.

She throws so many things away just on the street, like empty paint cans.

I just guess that's normal around here since I see everyone do it.

If only mother knew I was doing the things they did, she'd cry every tear she is able to cry.

After a day of school (well, rather a day on the streets) Evie and I went back home.

"Can you tell me about your life in Auradon?" Evie said as I was busy on the phone Ben gave me. "And what is that in your hands?"

"It's a magical phone. It doesn't need Wi-Fi." I replied.

"Can I see it?" Evie asked.

I showed her the phone, while Skype was loading.

"What's up with it?" Evie asked.

"I'm trying to reach my boyfriend, if it loads." I replied.

We stepped inside our home and went upstairs to our room.

Once in the room, I hear Ben's voice.

"Hello?"

I looked at the screen, seeing Ben outside the school on the Tourney fields with his practise clothes on. "Hi Ben."

"Aura!" Ben said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Who's that?" Evie asked as she came in view of the front face camera.

"Evie, meet my boyfriend Ben. Ben, this is my new sister Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter." I introduced them to each other.

"Hi." Ben said and waved, then his face went a little sad. "I don't have a lot of time now, practise is starting soon. I hope I have time tonight to talk to you and your newfound sister."

"That's alright. Bye Ben!" I said with a smile.

"See you." Ben said, smiling back. Then, he was gone.

"Awe, you two are so cute together." Evie said.

"Thanks. Maybe we should introduce mom to Ben as well." I told.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Evie said. "But one question, is he a Prince?"

I smiled. "A 100%, he's the Crown Prince of Auradon."

Evie let out a squeal. "That's what you can call a catch!"

"Ben is the kindest person I've ever met, and I know he'll be a justified King one day. He's honest and can see through masks, just as I can." I told.

"Have you seen through Mal's mask?" Evie asked, her eyes went wide.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked.

"No one has ever been able to see through Mal's mask, she never lets it slip." Evie replied. "But what did you see?"

"Hurt, and loads of pain. Scars and fear, afraid of her mother." I replied.

"Everyone is afraid of Maleficent." Evie told.

"That it becomes time someone isn't." I said.

Evie's eyes wided again and she shook her head. "Don't do that! She'll kill you!"

"Evie, listen." I say with a soft but commanding voice. "No one has to live in fear their whole life. Fears are to conquer, to make your stronger than your fear. And you have to be brave, courageous, and show where Maleficent is afraid off, which is losing her power."

"I've never thought about it like that." Evie said. "Now you say it, it all seems so logical."

I smiled. "In Auradon, you're raised to conquer you fears. We must be brave to survive, but we have our parents' backs. I know you don't have that, but I will have your backs. Those of you, Jay, Carlos and Mal."

"Good luck with that." Evie said. "But I don't think it'll work."

* * *

I and Evie were busy designing new clothes for ourselves on paper as I looked on the clock, seeing it was 5 PM.

"I think it's time to show mom my boyfriend." I said.

Evie looked up from her work. "Right now?"

"Or at dinner?" I asked.

"Girls!" the Evil Queen called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Well, let's do it." Evie said.

I grabbed my phone and we walked downstairs to the living room.

"Hi mom." we both said.

The Evil Queen placed our plates on the table and looked up. "Hello girls."

"I've got something to tell you." I said.

"Which is?" the Evil Queen asked as she sat down, gesturing us to sit as well.

Evie and I sat down in front of her and I showed E.Q. my phone.

"Before I was sent here, my boyfriend gave me this phone. And I want you to meet him." I told as I opened Skype.

"Is he a Prince?" E.Q. asked.

"Aura?" Ben's voice sounded.

"Ben, I'd like you to meet my new mother." I said and showed E.Q. my boyfriend.

"Hello, I'm Ben. And to answer your question: yes. I am a Prince." Ben introduced himself.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, your highness." E.Q. said. "I hope I do not look hideous? As well for my daughters?"

"You do not, and neither do your daughters. In my eyes, Aura can never look hideous, I deeply love her." Ben replied.

E.Q. looked very pleased. "Thank you so much your highness."

"You're welcome." Ben said, his warm smile appearing.

"Benny-boo!" That voice was way too familiar.

 _Audrey..._

"Seems we're interrupted again. Wait a moment." Ben said.

Ben moved his phone, making us see what happened. But we saw everything topsy turvy.

"Hello Audrey. What do you want?" Ben asked.

Audrey didn't really look happy. "You shouldn't run away from me."

"Audrey, you know I do _not_ love you, at all." Ben said. "I'm in love with someone else."

"You know you belong to me, not to some common village girl." Audrey said. "You're a Prince!"

"That doesn't mean I have to date a Princess! My mother was a common village girl who fell in love with a Prince, and I'm writing my own story. I have already met the girl of my dreams, I just want to wait for her." Ben told.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. That was so incredibly beautiful!

E.Q. smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

Audrey grunted and walked away.

Ben's face returned on the screen. "Sorry for the interruption, but ever since you went to the Isle, she has been chasing me every second. I can't stand her."

"You know I can't stand her either." I said.

"I want you to come back soon." Ben said.

I shook my head. "I have something to complete first, I've got a new mission."

Ben nodded. "I understand. And I wish you much luck, I hope you succeed."

"Thank you." I said and we said our goodbyes.

I knew what I had to do, now I only needed a plan.

* * *

 **(short moments between Mal & Aura)**

 **#1: Message  
**

arrived early at Dragon Hall, to find Mal sitting on the roof. "Mal?"

Mal looked down without interest. "What?"

"Uh... I just want to say that I do not want to win over your friendship." I started off. "You have to make that decision on your own."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd _care_?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied. "I don't know you."

"And _I_ don't know you." Mal said.

"Do you say that's the problem?" I asked.

Mal jumped down, landing only 2 feet away from me. "Yeah, that is the problem. _Who knows_ who you are? Maybe you're sent to steal something from us and take it to Auradon, or that _district_ you come from."

"I can understand, but I do not want to do such a thing. Theft is a big crime where I come from, as is being a traitor." I told. "And I swear I won't ever go against those rules. You decide if you trust me, I'm not to pressure you. You're your own person and I'm not in power to change that, only you are."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Mal asked, staring at me like I was talking a complete different language.

I sighed. "Simply said: it's your life, you decide what's good and what's wrong."

"Right, I'll think about that." Mal said.

And I hope she'll find my message in there.

* * *

 **#2: Talking about feelings  
**

 _I was now nearly a year on the Isle and I had settled down very well._

I was looking at the view of Auradon just outside of the Isle's main city where the most villains lived.

 _I loved the view, and I do wish I was home, but I can't._

 _I have to complete my new mission._

"Homesickness?"

I turned around, being pulled out of my thoughts. I saw Mal. "Yeah, sort of."

"Just be sure no one else sees you like this." Mal said.

"What's actually up with all that 'don't show your feelings'?" I asked.

"It's weak." Mal replied.

I shook my head. "Not all emotions are weak. Sure, sadness is weak, but it helps you to get stronger."

"Sure." Mal said, rolling with her eyes.

"It does. I've cried a lot when my grandfather died, but now I don't anymore. Sadness is human, it's normal." I explained. "All those feelings I've felt made me stronger. And for an Auradonian girl being just dropped here with no preparation, I think I've come pretty far."

"Yeah, you don't disappoint. I had expected you died within 9 months here." Mal said, her voice as cold as always.

"I am stronger than you think I am. But there's one feeling that is the strongest off all, which helped me survive the most." I said.

"Which feeling?" Mal asked.

I smiled. "Love."

"That's _impossible_." Mal said. "Mom always said that sadness and love were the weakest feelings that existed!"

I was going to prove Maleficent was wrong. "Mal, _listen_. What was it that broke your mother's curse? Or what defeated Jafar and all those other villains?"

Mal thought for a moment. "I wouldn't know. I don't know the fairy tales."

"Then it's time I'll tell you." I said. "Your mother's curse was lifted after Prince Philip kissed Princess Aurora, because he was her _true love_. Aladdin's _bravery_ defeated Jafar, as well as his _love_ for Jasmine. The seven dwarves _adored_ Snow White, just the reason they chased the Evil Queen away. It's always love, bravery and smartness that help the heroes."

"I've never thought about it." Mal said.

"It's time for you to break free Mal, and I will help you. But I can only do that if you are brave enough." I told.

Mal looked at me with sad eyes.

"You don't have to do it right now, it can wait." I encourage her. "Find your bravery, and it will be the right thing to do. Follow your heart Mal, only then you find what's right." And I walked away, just late enough to hear her whispering something in the wind.

"I believe, if you believe."

I smiled. _This was going just the right way._

* * *

 **Maleficent's defeat**

We were all invited at Maleficent's house.

Evie, Jay, Carlos and I were there, with our parents.

Jafar was just inspecting some of his golden coins, Cruella was petting her pluche Dalmatian and E.Q. was doing her nails.

Jay and Carlos were just looking around while Mal, Evie and I were talking about regular girl stuff.

Then Maleficent entered the room.

I looked around to see even Jafar cowering under fear.

Carlos was half hyperventilating until I shushed him down a little.

Maleficent came close to me. "And who do we have here?"

"That's my adoptive daughter Aura." E.Q. replied.

Jay signed me not to look up, but I did.

I looked up to meet Maleficent's green eyes.

She was certainly giving me the creeps, but I was braver than that. I kept looking.

"Not afraid, are you?" Maleficent asked.

"Why should I?" I said. "You're powerless, what is there that you can do to me?"

"Aura!" Evie whispered.

"Listen to your sister, little girl." Maleficent said.

"I'm not little." I disagreed and stood up. "And I am never afraid, especially not for you!"

Maleficent grew angry and moved her arm to slap me in the face, but I stopped that arm, grasping it with my hand.

My eyes started to glow up blueish, the neon kind of blue, while Maleficent's glow up green.

We stare and keep staring at each other.

I softly start to mumble an old phrase of courage. "Courage, bravery, benevolence, the truth of a Good Heart." And I repeat this sentence over and over.

Then Maleficent blinked with her eyes and she started to scream while she disappeared in green-black smoke.

I also blinked with my eyes, not understanding what just happened. "What...?"

My question is answered as the smoke disappears.

On the place where Maleficent once stood, was now a 3-inch small lizard.

The others came over to me.

"How did you do that?" Mal asked, looking at me with fearful eyes.

I shook my head and I grabbed the mirror pendant of my necklace. I stared at it.

"What is it?" Mal asked, now sounding concerned.

I looked up. "I think I accidentally used my magic."

"But... the barrier..." Mal stammered.

I showed her the mirror pendant. "This pendant was spelled by Fairy Godmother before my departure. It was another gift from my boyfriend, just as this ring." and I showed Mal Ben's golden ring. "It's his way of telling me I'll always be in his heart, even though we're so far apart."

"And the mirror provides you the power to use magic?" Mal asked, not believing what she heard.

"It only specifically works on me, so no one else can access it." I replied.

The evil parents were still staring at the small from of Maleficent.

I got on my knees and picked the small lizard up. "Does someone have a cage or something that looks like it?"

Carlos came up with a plastic bowl and it's lid.

I placed the small lizard in the bowl and pressed the lid upon it. "I guess this will be the evidence that feelings aren't weak?"

"You were right all along." Mal said.

I smiled.

 _And that's when life on the Isle changed, not just for us, but for everyone._

 _No one had to live under Maleficent's tyrant ruling anymore, everyone was free to choose their own paths._

 _As for the five of us, we became one._

 _We became one gang, calling ourselves the Wicked Ones._

 _We were still feared, but we helped people out of trouble._

 _That was what made us a mixture between good and bad._

 _And we loved it._

* * *

 **Another chap!  
**

 **I hope you guys like it so far.**

 **Plz, R & R!**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings is very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Link to my prezi profile: https : *double slash* prezi *dot* com *slash* user / w848u-fxmayx/**

 **Characters - Actors:**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Princess Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 _ **The Kindness Within**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Back to Auradon  
**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess._

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _Her mother was proud, and very certain Auraline would become the most beautiful Queen of Ulstead Auradon had ever seen._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was._

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

Singing  


* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Mal was painting her symbol on the stone wall while standing on a wooden box. Her signature painting was a purple and a green dragon forming a heart.

Close nearby was Evie, painting her own signature painting, which was a blue crown.

Mal turned around. "They said I'd be trouble, they said I'd be bad, they said I'd be evil, and that made me glad." and she jumped from the boxes.

Jay, who had been painting his signature golden snake, climbed down the copper stairs. "A dirty no-good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, couldn't take me home."

"I was a misfit, I was a flirt." Evie sang, following Mal. "Could you've blamed me? I was feared!"

"I was to be callous, a low life hood. But it changed, after courage." Carlos sang as he climbed out of a low window.

"Break their hold, you won't be controlled." Aura sang as she threw her empty paint can in the nearby trash can. Behind her can be seen the painting of a red apple with a spiky golden rope around it. "They can't keep their chains on you, when the truth has set you free!"

"We won't take this world's abuse, won't give up, we refuse!" they all sang as they stood altogether on the round plaza where the Evil Queen lived.

The beat changes, into slower music. Pirates joined in with the dance, as well as other people on the Isle.

This day isn't for the faith of heart, for the faith of heart, for the faith of heart." they all sang while dancing to the beat. "This night isn't for the faith of heart, 'cause the faith of heart gonna fall apart."

Jay: "Ain't no rest when the Wicked play."

Evie: "All we do is get laid."

Mal: "Ain't no magic when the Wicked run."

Carlos: "All we do is get lay off."

All: "Lay off, lay off!"

Aura "We're the Wicked Ones!"

All: "Wicked Ones!"

And that ended their song.

Evil Queen came to them as everything went back to normal.

"Hello mom." Evie and Aura greeted with a smile.

"I've got incredible news for you five!" E.Q. said.

"What is it?" Aura asked.

E.Q. held up a blue envelope with golden decorations.

Aura's eyes started glimmering with recognition. "Auradon! We're invited to go to Auradon!"

"Really?" the other four asked, looking at Aura.

E.Q. handed Aura the envelope, who opened it up.

Aura started reading the letter out loud.

* * *

 _'Dear Wicked Ones,_

 _By the proclamation I made recently, I retrieve the five of you from the Isle to give you a chance to live in Auradon among my people._  
 _This new life may be hard at first since a lot of my friends don't believe in second chances. But I do, and I hereby invite you five to come to Auradon Preparatory to live a new life._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Crown Prince Benjamin Florian of Auradon_

* * *

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Evie asked.

Aura smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Is he so formal?" Mal asked.

"With his letters and speeches, yes. But that's expected of him, since he's the Crown Prince." Aura replied. "But one question, do we all accept?"

"Yes!" the other four said, smiles on their faces.

"Then let's go!" Aura said.

And right then, a black limousine appeared.

"What...?" Carlos asked, looking at the car with big eyes.

"It's teleportation magic, typical Fairy Godmother." Aura said and opened the back door. "Let's get in!"

The five friends got into the car, waving goodbye to E.Q., Jafar and Cruella before Mal closed the door.

The limo started driving towards the 'exit' of the Isle.

"Won't we fall off?" Evie asked as we neared the portal.

"No, a golden bridge will appear once we're through the barrier that will bring us to the district of Charmington. Then we follow Road 17 and then Road 4 in the direction of Auradon City, and nearby is Auradon Prep." Aura explained.

Then the barrier opened up, and a long golden bridge to Auradon appeared.

"How do you know that?" Carlos asked.

Aura looked at Carlos. "I always got an A+ on my geographic tests."

"Whoa..." both Jay and Carlos were staring at Aura with their mouths open.

"It's nothing special." Aura said. "But this'll be a long trip." and she looked around her. "But Ben provided us with all we need."

Everywhere in the back seat of the limo stood bowls of candy and a small cooler with drinks.

"Seems your guy can truly think about what he does." Mal said, grabbed chocolate m&ms from a bowl and dropped them in her mouth.

Aura chuckled. "True." and she leaned back in her seat.

Jay opened the cooler and provided all of them with a drink.

These were the moments Aura loved the most, together with her friends.

But they might change once they were in Auradon.

"Hey Aura, do you know something about that school we're going to?" Jay asked.

"It's the most prestigious school in the country, nearly all Royals are schooled there." Aura replied.

"So everyone there are petty pink Princes and Princesses?" Mal asked.

"Some of them are, some not." Aura told. "But watch it, not every Royal _deserves_ his or her title that much. There are some who'd do anything to gain a crown, and I can know. I was studying there before I was send to the Isle..."

* * *

Ben's POV:

Everything was ready.

The drum band was in place, the whole Welcoming Committee was here and I prepared my speech.

Next to me stood Audrey.

She certainly wasn't here because she wanted to welcome the transfer students, but just to make Aura jealous.

The black limo drove around the corner.

People started waving with their flags and the drum band started to play their welcoming song.

It made me think everything over again.

 _Is everything in place? Yes it is. But... how will things go between me and Aura? And how about her new friends? And if they'll want to leave, will Aura go with them and I'll loose her forever? Come on Ben, put yourself together!_

The limo driver stepped out, walked over to the door and opened it up.

I held my breath.

Two boys rolled out of the car, shouting things at each other.

 _Well, that's probably what they call a 'big entrance' back on the Isle._

The drum band stopped playing and took a few steps back.

Then a girl with blue hair stepped out, walking around the boys. She was pretty, but not as pretty as the next girl who stepped out.

That girl had shoulder-long purple hair and deep green eyes.

 _Oh god... I can't be falling for another girl, not now!_

The band let me, Fairy Godmother and Audrey through.

Right then, Aura stepped out.

I blinked with my eyes for a few seconds.

Aura was even more beautiful than two years ago.

Seeing her again in reality made my heart go faster and my mind started racing. I completely forgot my speech, guess I have to use my imagination again.

Aura had changed. She had grown way more beautiful, her hair had grown a bit longer and there were dark blue high lights in there. The skirt of her dark blue leather dress was longer, the pants she had been wearing were changed for leggings, and she had 2 more pendants on the necklace I gave her: a deep red apple and a red rose in a water-drop.

I immediately started smiling.

"Boys," Aura spoke to her friends who were rolling on the ground. "we've got an audience."

Then the boys became aware of us and they stood up.

"Sorry, we were just cleaning up." the tallest one said, throwing everything back in the limo.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." F.G. said.

Aura just smiled, her head hanging a bit on her shoulder. "Yeah, and the library hours are from 8 till 11 because of the curfews."

I smiled, Aura still remembers those things. I love it that she's so smart.

"Seems I don't have to say those things anymore." F.G. said, looking pleased. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

F.G. walked off, the drum band following her.

Me and Audrey were left there.

Aura looked at me. "Hi Ben."

"Hi." I said, slowly taking a step towards her. "Uhm..."

Aura just looked into my eyes, went on her toes, placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me straight on my mouth.

I hear Audrey behind me, letting out shriek.

I pulled Aura closer, my arms around her waist now. I kissed her back.

We slowly parted.

Then Audrey started crying and ran away while many people looked after her.

I let out a laugh, as did Aura.

I took her hand. "I'm very glad to see you again."

"And I you." Aura said. "Let me introduce you to my friends."

I looked at the 4 'villain kids'.

Aura first introduced the shier boy. "Ben, this is Carlos, Cruella's son."

I shook his hand, then feeling he had chocolate on his hands that sticked on my hand as well. "Great, chocolate."

I took the yellow napkin from my chest pocket and cleaned my hand.

Aura chuckled, moving over to the fashionista. "And this is Evie, but you already met her."

"It's nice to meet you in person." I said, shaking her hand after I put the napkin away.

"I guess it's likewise." Evie said.

Aura moved over again, to the tall and lean guy. "This is Jay, Jafar's son."

"Welcome." I said.

As Jay shook my hand, I felt his grip was very firm.

"You'd be a good addition to our Tourney team, with that firm grip." I said, slightly in pain.

"What is Tourney?" Jay asked.

"The sport we play here. Your athletic skills are very welcome too." Aura replied and walked to the purple haired girl who had catched my breath earlier. "And finally, meet Mal. She's Maleficent's daughter."

I was afraid her grip would be firm too, but her grip was rather gentle. A pleasure to my hand. "I hope you'll feel at home here."

"I hope so too." Mal said, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Oh! Before we go, I think I've got to reveal a few things about myself." Aura said.

"What is there to tell us?" Jay asked.

Aura hesitated. "Well... I kind off lied to you when we met..."

"Where did you lie about?" Evie asked.

"About me being _send_ to the Isle... I actually went there _willingly_." Aura replied with a guilty tone in her voice.

"You... came to our island willingly? While you could have been here all the time?" Mal asked.

Aura sighed. "I wanted to get rid of the prejudice that you guys weren't able to be nice and kind. But after seeing that you all lived so much in fear, I knew there was still hope. Just eliminating the fear and you'd be free form it."

"Which you did." Carlos said.

"Yes. And now you're here, given a new start to change yourself and others." Aura told.

"You're really too selfless for your own good." Mal said.

"I know... I just value another one's happiness above my own. It's a quality a Royal must have."

"Wait... you're royalty?" Evie asked.

The other's stared at Aura like she was an alien.

"Yeah... I am." Aura replied, feeling slightly awkward.

I rubbed her arms.

"Then... are you a Princess?" Carlos asked.

"Wish that was just it." Aura replied with a chuckle. "No, I'm a Queen."

"An _Auradonian Queen_ on the _Isle of the Lost_?" Jay asked and blinked with his eyes. "This is getting weirder every moment."

"I know I'm sounding out of my mind, but I wanted to know how you guys lived on the Isle, so I could tell King Adam how to make the circumstances better." Aura told, slowly calming down.

The others were silent.

"Well, let's move on to the tour." I said, breaking the silence. "Follow me please."

Aura hooked in on my right arm as we walked towards the entrance.

* * *

 _ **Well, another chap done.**_

 _ **Ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome!**_

 _ **Plz, comment!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings is very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Link to my prezi profile: https : *double slash* prezi *dot* com *slash* user / w848u-fxmayx/**

 **(there's a prezi on it that tells more about Aura's outfits)**

 **Characters - Actors:**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 _ **The Kindness Within**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Truth of Ben's Heart  
**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess._

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _Her mother was proud, and very certain Auraline would become the most beautiful Queen of Ulstead Auradon had ever seen._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was._

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

Singing  


* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

I was still a little bit dwelling over the facts I'd just seen and heard.

Aura's boyfriend, Prince Ben, was absolutely handsome, kind and gentle. He had been showing his love for Aura like he already knew he'd be marrying her in the future.

And Aura... was a Queen.

I still don't know of which district, and who her parents are, but I think we'll find out later on.

Either on ourselves or when Aura tells us.

We walked towards the entrance of the school, passing a huge statue.

Ben clapped in his hands, and the statue morphed from man to beast.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Carlos screamed, jumping backwards into Jay's arms.

I had to laugh a bit. Carlos is still a little bit afraid for things like this.

"Carlos, it's okay. It's just that my dad wanted his statue to morph from man to beast, to show that anything is possible." Ben said on a shushing tone.

"Does he shred much?" I asked, while looking at the statue, then I looked at Ben and Aura.

"Mom doesn't let him on the couch." Ben replied with a smile.

I gave him a questioning look.

Aura just rolled her eyes.

Then we started to walk into the school.

The hall we entered was all covered in dark brown wood.

"Your rooms will be that way." Aura said, pointing to her right. "Evie, you'll be sleeping in my old room, to get the Princess feeling. I'll room with Mal. And Jay, Carlos, you two are rooming together as well."

Great... I'm rooming with Aura for the rest of this year.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Ben asked, looking at Aura.

"For sure. Meeting out on the fields?" Aura asked.

"No problem." Ben replied and left.

"Follow me." Aura said and walked us to our rooms.

The boys' room was pretty dark because of the dark blue curtains, but the room itself had very neutral colours.

Aura's old room, which is now Evie's room, was light blue. It was a little too light for my liking, but Evie apparently loved it.

"Feel welcome, see you tomorrow." Aura said as she closed the door.

Both of us walked to the room at the end of the corridor.

I opened the doors, just to be greeted by an explosion of extreme light pink colours.

"So _aweful_." was all I could bring out.

"It's gross." Aura confirmed.

"Have you changed so much?" I asked.

"I never really liked pink, it's not my colour." Aura said and walked over to the dark wooden closet, opening it's doors.

There were a lot of dresses hanging in there, short ones, long ones, strapless and long sleeves, al sorts you can imagine.

"I see I have to buy a pair of new shoes for tomorrow." Aura said, taking out a short dress with a white lace top with very light blue see-trough fabric, a light blue cotton band and a very light blue tulle skirt. "I see you later today, Mal. Bye."

Aura hang the dress on the doorknob of her closet and left.

"Bye." Mal said as Aura left the room.

* * *

Ben looked to the forest next to the school yards, playing with the replica of his ring.

He was utterly confused.

He had always loved Aura with his whole heart, and his heart still belonged to her.

Yet the new girl, Mal, brought out the wild Beast that was locked inside him.

Ben was afraid of the Beast, afraid of hurting someone, afraid of breaking Aura's heart, the fear everyone would turn against him and that he could never have a happy ending.

"Ben?" the most lovely melodic voice around the school asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ben replied, looking up to see Aura's worried face.

Aura sat down next to Ben and took his hands. "Ben, I can see something's wrong. You're confused about something. About... your lovelife"

Ben sighed. "It's not that I don't love you, I love you with my whole heart and I've done that since we started our whole relationship. But... when I looked at Mal, my beastly side nearly showed up. And... I'm afraid it'll take control!"

Aura just smiled and kissed his cheek. "I understand."

Ben looked at her with a questioning face. "You do?"

"Yes. Your heart and mind are still choosing me as your girl, but the beastly side of you wants another." Aura replied.

"I didn't think you'd ever understand." Ben said, looking pretty confused.

Aura laughed for a brief moment. "Don't underestimate me, my Prince. Maybe, we could try with three."

"You want to let Mal get involved in our relationship? Like in a threesome?" Ben asked, looking a bit horrified.

"Don't look at me like that! Ben, you're a Prince, a King-to-be. I don't think Mal would really mind as long as there's honesty." Aura told.

"But... how about my parents? And the other Royals? They're all so..." Ben began.

"... old-fashioned?" Aura finished.

Ben nodded.

"We'll have to explain it to your parents first before mine. Your father might help us with everything, he knows that both sides of you need to be satisfied." Aura told.

"That's actually not such a bad idea." Ben said, a smile appearing on his face before kissing Aura on her lips. "You're the best girlfriend a boy could wish for."

Aura giggled. "Don't think I'll ever want another man touching me, but you."

"That could be arranged." Ben said, laying his arms around Aura's waist and pulled her closer.

And they kissed with a lot of passion.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy the last weeks because of my tests and assignments. I truly hate school.**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave behind a review!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	5. AN

**_A/N_**

 **Dear reader,**

 **I've been trying to update this story, but I don't seem to have any inspiration to write further!**

 **If you read this, I'd love if you'd give me some inspiration.**

 **Something like a plot you made up, or a conversation I can use.**

 **Anything is welcome now.**

 **I hope to hear from you!**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 5: Family Issues**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Global POV:**

The 1st week of school had arrived for the the new ones.

A day that did not promise so much happiness for either of them.

Sure, some people could quickly see Carlos was way to shy to be a real Villain, and that Evie fit in perfectly with her princessy behaviour.

And sure, people could forgive Jay because of his charms.

But no one could forgive Mal for any of her mother's deeds.

Maleficent was the meanest, scariest, craziest and most untrustworthy of them all.

Mal was alone in most of her classes, she only shared History with Aura, Chemistry with Carlos and Remedial Goodness with Jay, Carlos and Evie. But for the rest, she was completely alone in all the other classes.

She sat alone, did her work alone, all because people wouldn't see _her_. Somehow, they could only see _Maleficent_.

The only people who did accept her were her 4 friends from the Isle and Prince Ben.

Mal sat in the assembly hall, not feeling very well.

Many people had yelled at her during her previous sports class.

There was ticking of heels behind her and Mal turned around, seeing Aura's worried face.

Aura was dressed in a short light blue dress with a skirt of tule and a top made of pure white French lace.

"What happened?" she asked.

Mal shook her head. "I'm not welcome here, maybe I should just go back to the Isle. At least there I am respected."

"It'll take a while before people will accept your presence. They're just afraid." Aura told, taking Mal's hand. "You will be happy, I promise."

"I'm not meant for happiness." Mal said, shaking her head again.

"You will happiness, just wait for it. You are who you are, but sometimes, people cannot see through the outer shell. Once they do see who you're on the inside, they'll beg you for forgiveness." Aura told.

"You're optimistic." Mal said, rolling her eyes.

Aura smiled. "I've always been that way."

"I know." Mal chuckled.

Aura looked at the clock. "I've got to go. I'm going to see Ben's parents again."

"Good luck!" Mal said.

"Thanks Mal!" Aura said, walking out of the assembly hall.

On the other side of the hall, a boy stumbled in.

The boy's glasses were broken, his underpants pulled out of his jeans and his hair messy like a bird's nest.

Mal's eyes wided as she saw him. "Are you alright?"

The boy sighed as he stumbled towards here. "It's just normal."

"Normal!?" Mal said in horror. "This is pure mental and physical bullying."

"You think so?" the boy asked as he re-did his clothes.

"It was a good thing that Aura defeated my mother, she saved everyone on the island. She taught us all about right and wrong." Mal said and stood up, guiding him to sit down on the wooden bench.

"Aura defeated Maleficent? How did she do that?" the boy asked.

"A staring contest. It changed my mother in a small lizard." Mal replied.

"What happened after Maleficent's defeat?" the boy asked.

"Aura happened. She taught us rules, love, compassion, how important education is and what the line is between right and wrong. She's like a sister to us, and for that, we're the Isle Five. One for all and all for one." Mal told.

"At least you don't stand alone, not like I do." the boy said.

Mal looked at him with sympathy. "Who did that to you?"

"Chad Charming, that stupid stuck-up 'Prince' who thinks he's everything!" the boy replied with a mock.

"He sounds like he has a lot in common with that Audrey girl." Mal sighed.

The boy chuckled. "Audrey may be beautiful, but she only wants a throne to sit on. That's why she's only going after Princes, especially Ben."

"But Ben is faithful, right?" Mal asked.

"Ben is the most honest and faithful person ever! He'd never dare to cheat on his girlfriend, only if she cheats on him." the boy replied.

"But that last one is logical." Mal said.

The boy held out his hand. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Doug, Doug Dwarfson."

Mal gently grabbed his hand, shaking it lightly. "Mal Mauvais."

When their hands parted, Mal mumbled a spell and shot the small beam at Doug's glasses.

They were repaired.

Doug took off his glasses to examine them. His mouth fell open.

Mal chuckled. "Magic."

"Thanks." Doug said. "What's your next class?"

"English, how about you?" Mal asked.

"Me too!" Doug replied.

Mal smiled. "Shall we sit next to each other? I don't want to sit alone again!"

Doug nodded. "Sure. Shall we do the project together?"

"You bet!" Mal said, giving Doug a gentle smile.

* * *

 **Beast Castle**

 **At noon**

"Why didn't you two tell us you were dating?"

Ben and Aura had arrived at Beast Castle only 5 minutes before.

Ben sighed. "Mom, we both know you longer than today! What would you have done if you had found out about it."

"Starting to arrange your marriage, of course. Aura would be the perfect Queen for you!" Queen Belle replied.

"Yes, and that's just what we didn't want." Aura said.

"If we get married, we want to marry in love, not because we were dating in the past and you expect us to stay together forever." Ben said. "It's still very possible that Aura and I break up in the future."

"Well, if the two of you are still together when you're legal adults, you will be married." Belle said.

"That sounds reasonable." Ben said. "But can I speak to dad?"

"Your father's in his study." Belle replied.

Ben nodded and went to his father's study.

"Guess I'll have to inform you about it." Aura sighed.

Belle frowned. "About what?"

"Well, one of the girls that came with me, called out the passionate side of Ben's Inner Beast..." Aura started.

"...and now he wants to involve this girl in your relationship?" Belle finished.

Aura stared at Belle. "How did you know?"

"I know the chemistry. It's common knowledge that such things are meant to happen to this family. Adam doesn't have it because it's an enchantment, but it did affect his genetics. I knew it would happen." Belle said.

"So... you agree?" Aura asked.

"I don't have any prejudice against it, as long as my son is happy." Belle replied.

"What am I glad that you are Ben's mother." Aura said.

"I can only imagine." Belle said, smiling at the girl who will be her daughter-in-law one day. She didn't have any doubt that Ben will ask Aura to marry him once they're out of school.

With or without this other girl involved.

"So, who's this other girl?" Belle asked.

Aura bit her lip. "You promise not to go mad or faint?"

Belle raised her eyebrow. "It's Mal, isn't it?"

Aura slowly nodded.

Belle smiled and sat down in a yellow armchair. "You know them better than we do. What makes this Mal so special?"

Aura let go of her breath, relieved. She sat down in another yellow armchair. "Mal is actually a lot like me. She's beautiful, witty, sarcastic and she's an amazing artist. You should see one of her paintings or sketches once. She loves her friends dearly and would do anything to protect them, just as all the other things she loves."

And so, the talk went on.

* * *

Ben opened the door of his father's study, seeing him bent over his paperworks. He knocked on the wood.

King Adam looked up before a smile appeared on his face as he stood up. "Hello son."

"Hi dad." Ben said, hugging his father like usual.

When they broke the hug, Adam saw a glimpse of nervousness, concern and worries on Ben's face.

"Son, is something wrong?" he asked.

Ben sighed. "There's something I have to tell you. It's about my Inner Beast."

Adam sat down. "Start talking."

Ben took a deep breath, before he spilled the whole story.

* * *

 _ **Well, do you like it?**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating so long, I had a lot of tests last week.**_

 _ **Please comment!**_

 _ **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**_

 _ **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 6: Other Family Issues**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Global POV:**

Another week passed, but this one was rather uneventful.

Mal developed her friendship with Doug, introducing him to her other friends as well.

Right now, she was drawing a castle while sitting in the assembly hall. The castle Mal was drawing, was the castle she pictured Ben and Aura living in with their future children.

Mal saw how much Ben and Aura loved each other, just knowing they would end up married with a bunch of children.

The castle wasn't really a typical castle, since it was a personal castle. This castle showed everything Ben and Aura stood for: kindness, elegance, pride, honour and honesty.

Suddenly, she heard two female voices. It were voices she would recognize from afar: it were the voices of Audrey and Aura.

"Mom and dad want to speak with you, and they're not particularly happy." Audrey said.

"Is there a reason they want to talk to me?" Aura asked, pretty calmly.

"Uh... about your secrets, why you kept your relationship with Ben secret! You could've been engaged to him by now! Audrey replied, an angry undertone in her voice.

"Audrey... we're only 16! We're not even adults yet, we're barely in our mid-teenage years, that's a little young to think about marriage." Aura said.

Mal frowned at that. Sure, 16 was a little young for marriage, but a little engagement until they were ready would do right?

"Don't you love Ben?" Audrey asked.

"Seriously Audrey?" Aura asked, truly getting annoyed. "I love Ben with every cell of my body! I love him so much that I wouldn't care if I got pregnant out of wedlock and I'd still keep the baby, that's not it. The thing is, we're not ready for marriage or engagement. We kept our relationship a secret so we wouldn't be forced to marry at such a young age!"

A pair of doors opened up.

"Aura, 16 is a very marriageable age. Your mother and I married when she was that age." a man's voice said.

"Dad, but Ben and I are not you and mom!" Aura said.

Mal could hear this was a conversation Aura didn't like to have.

"That may be young lady, but now you are a Queen, you have to learn the ways of politics. Your mother and I will go talk to King Adam and Queen Belle and discuss your relationship with the Crown Prince, cause you will marry him, either for politics or love." the man, Aura's father, said.

"You are so selfish!" Aura yelled and stormed into the assembly hall, tears falling from her eyes.

Mal quickly stood up to hug Aura.

"Thank you." Aura said.

"I heard." Mal said.

"How much?" Aura asked in between her tears.

"All of it. They have no right to do this." Mal replied.

"My dad's a jerk ass." Aura said.

"And here I thought Queens didn't curse." Mal mumbled.

"Oh, we do. Just not so often in public." Aura said.

"You never said you were a Queen." Mal said.

Aura dried her tears. "That's because I went to the Isle the day after my coronation. It's not that I don't want to be Queen, I just needed a little more time to prepare myself a little more."

"It's alright. But please, tell us the next time!" Mal said.

Aura laughed. "Well, that won't be the case anymore I think."

"Just tell such things as you being a Queen." Mal said.

"I don't have any other big secret." Aura said.

Mal grabbed Aura's arm. "Come, let's go. I want to hear all about your family, mainly the jerk ass parts."

"You got it!" Aura said and laughed again.

* * *

Far away from all the happiness, in the highest room of the largest tower on the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent was regaining her power.

After her years locked up in the tower as a small reptile, the effect of the spell was slowly fading away.

"I always knew my daughter was weaker, she never was the heiress I desired." Maleficent said to herself. "But now, I have found the right heiress. She has the right power of her magic which is strong enough to compete with mine, she is stronger than my daughter would ever be."

Her gaze went to the land of Auradon, and smiled viciously. "Soon, very soon, they will see the right heiress rise to her ultimate power, on the day of their ultimate happiness: on the day of the Crown Prince's coronation."

* * *

 _ **Well, do you like it?**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating so long, I had a lot of tests.**_

 _ **Please comment!**_

 _ **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**_

 _ **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 7: Power of the Light  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Global POV:**

And again, weeks passed on, nothing eventful happening at all.

Aura and Mal got closer with the day, eventually becoming just as close as sisters could.

And they were sisters, in everything but blood.

Audrey became more and more jealous of Aura's perfect life. In her eyes and head, Aura had it all.

Aura had all the love of Auradon's people, had a throne and crown, the stunning beauty that all girls in Auradon wished to possess, a perfect suitor that was very close to asking for her hand in marriage.

Audrey didn't understand why Aura was so strange, in both her ways of thinking and doing, like there was something to hide. She thought about a secret, a very deep and shocking secret that would blow away every piece of the perfect life Aura had. Audrey wanted to find out this heartbreaking secret, just to gain the throne of Ulstead and maybe even the Crown Prince's heart. She had her options: a secret love child with some criminal from the Isle of the Lost, powers that could label Aura as a Dark being or any other flaw that could cost Aura everything she had.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

I've been in Auradon for two months now, and everything is exactly how Aura described it before we left the Isle.

I've finally found my way to fit in this new society, mainly following all the tips Aura gave me.

Aura has taught us the common table manners, the royal ones to me and Evie too.

Evie seems to love it here, Jay can give all his energy on the sports field and Carlos can already find his way with the computers.

Everything here is a lot better than the Isle, yet I believe I will never truly fit in here.

It's not that I don't like this place, but everyone is so hostile towards me. I don't think my future will happen here in Auradon.

With a sigh, I opened my locker to change my books.

I hear murmurs all around me, mainly hostile ones, like always.

"Are you alright?"

I turn my head, finding Prince Ben.

I sighed again. "I just don't feel quite at home here, everyone is so hostile."

"The situation will become better." the Prince kindly said.

I cannot help it but feel drawn to the warmth of his voice, but I remind myself he's in love with Aura, and not very lightly either.

"Maybe." I said, a little unsure.

"I promise it will. And if anyone threatens you, contact me or Aura." Prince Ben told before he slowly, but elegantly, walked away.

I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

Luckily, no one has seen it.

I sighed.

How can I fall in love with Ben? He's already with Aura, she's my best friend!

Should I confront Aura about this?

I really don't know what to do right now, I'm going out of my mind!

* * *

 _ **Well, do you like it?**_

 _ **Please comment!**_

 _ **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**_

 _ **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_

 _ **P.S.: Sorry for the shortness, please send suggestions for next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 8: A Vision of Terror & Destruction  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Aura's POV:**

When I saw Mal again, I saw there was something wrong.

In her face, I saw some kind of conflict.

Thinking about her recent behaviour, I believe she has taken interest in Ben.

Which is good.

The only thing is... how are Ben and I going to tell her this?

I need some time to think properly about all this, so I escaped the school and went to the Enchanted Forest, to the Enchanted Lake where I regularly have a pretty romantic date with Ben.

The water of the lake helps me clear my thoughts, which is just what I need.

Slowly, I removed my shoes and dress, stepping into the water in my underwear.

The cool water calmed my mind immediately as I slipped under and closed my eyes.

But suddenly, a horrible vision came to me.

 _~ Vision ~_

 _I was standing in a high dark tower, looking over the land of Auradon._

 _The clouds above the land were abnormally dark with green lining between the clouds like they were made through evil magic._

 _On the ground, homes were burning and people were screaming._

 _A figure emerged from the shadows on my left, a figure I'd recognize everywhere._

 _Maleficent._

 _She smiled in approval. "Yes child, this is who you are, a Bringer of Darkness."_

 _I turned to my right, staring straight into a silver laced mirror._

 _But the reflection I saw wasn't truly me, it was barely a shell of who I am now._

 _My brown hair had turned golden, my brown eyes that are always full of light and love had turned into lifeless black orbs that showed no emotion of any form and my skin was as white as snow._

 _The black dress I was wearing had a high upstanding collar made of raven's feathers, the rest of my body being all silk covered up with leather while my arms were covered up in lace._

 _I..._

 _..no, I refuse to call that reflection me,..._

 _.. a shell of me, looked awful, terrible even._

 _As the shell of me turned, I saw Ben standing at the door._

 _His once hazelnut brown hair had turned silver grey and his eyes were emotionless black, too._

 _Maleficent's face was close to my right ear now._

 _"You and I are not so different now, are we? You're a destroyer, daughter of Aurora. Your heart is just as black as mine, which makes you the heiress I have always desired." and with that, Maleficent placed her Dragon Eye sceptre in my right hand._

 _~ Vision ~_

I opened my eyes and got out of the water immediately, breathing heavy.

I could not get the images out of my head and I'm too afraid to talk about them to anyone.

Why did Maleficent call me the heiress she always desired? Shouldn't she say that about Mal?

Then again, I was not afraid of Maleficent back on the Isle, I used my magic to turn her into a reptile.

Was that the wrong thing to do? Could I have changed everyone without doing that?

I brought my knees up to my chest, curling myself up to a ball.

This is the first time I'm afraid of something.

I'm afraid that my vision will happen, that I will destroy Auradon just like that.

I sighed, unable to think about anything that's currently going on.

I still have to deal with my parents, I have to talk to Ben about how we're going to involve Mal in our relationship and now I've got this vision.

I don't know what to do anymore, school doesn't help either to get me relaxed.

All of my doubt creeps up again.

I start asking myself if I'll still be a good Queen to my people in Ulstead, if I'd really be the Queen everyone pictures me to be, or would I turn out becoming a villain, evil and emotionless like Maleficent?

I put on my dress and shoes again.

Time, I need time.

If I'm going to become this... shell, what would have happened to me to fall so hard?

With all those questions in my head, I went back to school.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

When I saw my beautiful girlfriend again, I immediately saw something was wrong.

Her eyes were full of fear where they were normally shining with bravery.

"My love, what is wrong?" I asked.

Tears appeared in Aura's deep brown eyes, tears of sadness I've never seen with her before.

I wrap my arms around her upper back. "Please, tell me. I know you're upset."

"I'll tell you, just not here." Aura said, her voice sounding so very sad.

I lead her quickly to my room, avoiding the crowd of people.

Once there, I set Aura on my bed and sat next to her with my arms around my waist.

I have never seen my Aura like this, she's usually so brave and rebellious, I wonder what happened when she was gone.

"I was at the Enchanted Lake, taking a swim to clear my mind." Aura started.

I nodded. I understood she would go there after such a hectic week.

"Well, once I got under water completely, I received a vision." Aura told, her voice starting to tremble.

"Aura..." Ben whispered.

"Maleficent was there Ben, telling me I was the heiress she desired!" Aura burst out. "I had turned into a shell of myself, whole off Auradon in ruins and you also a shell of yourself!"

I couldn't believe what I heard.

I stroke through her hair. "What you saw will not be real, you are stronger than that."

"But what if it does happen?" Aura asked.

"Then we'll at least be still together." I said, pulling her into my chest.

Aura curled up.

This is the first time she's been acting so vulnerable, she's usually so strong and courageous.

I can see that this vision she got changed her completely.

Aura changed from a young, brave, courageous and incredibly adventurous girl into this vulnerable crying one in my chest.

I laid my forehead upon hers. "I'll always stand beside you, I love you."

* * *

 **Well, do you like it?**

 **Please comment!**

 **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**

 **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Sorry for the shortness, please send suggestions for next chapter! I really need those again.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 9: Prophecy of the Mirror  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Aura's POV:**

 _It has been a few days since I got that vision, but I cannot get it out of my head!_

 _I'm growing weaker with the moment, it's like I'm cursed._

 _Am I destined to become evil? Was I ever meant to do good?_

* * *

 **Audrey's POV:**

Just because she's so beautiful doesn't mean she has to get every thing!

She already had the crown of our district, all beauty mom possesses and Ben's heart too!

Why won't my sister just let me love Ben? Everyone knows she's having secrets these days she hides from the world.

Who knows what she did on the Isle?

And now, dad told me King Adam and Queen Belle are considering the marriage between Ben and Aura.

My parents have always preferred her over me!

And why?

Just because she is and has it all.

But I will show the world that my sister is an evil witch.

Late in the afternoon, I sneaked outside to the fields.

I found my sister near the borders of the Forest, wearing no shoes.

She had a book on her lap, drawings in it with descriptions in a strange language.

" _Gi meg styrke makten til å se fremtiden for min elskede._ " my sister spoke.

Right then, my sister's highlights turned into a shining golden colour as blue sparkling swirlings surrounded her.

 _"Magic!"_ I spat in a whisper.

Aura had her eyes closed as the golden magic swirled around her like a tornado, waving through her hair like a breeze.

The gold of the swirlings started to become more intense and the book in her hands shone bright white light that enlightened my sisters face.

I knew this had to be very advanced magic.

But how on Earth did Aura learn this anyway? I do not recall mom or dad speaking about any magical signs concerning Aura.

But of course, Aura has been to the Isle of the Lost.

Many evil sorcerers and sorceresses live there, she could have learned it there!

Out of the book, some sort of silver mirror rose and Aura opened her eyes.

The mirror started to speak:

 _"Mistress of Loyalty, fear not. Your beloved will not be done any harm. However, Darkness is lurking in the corners of a Royal Heart you know well. Unleash your Magic, dear Mistress, and the Darkness shall fade from all hearts. Yet, the clock is ticking the valuable time away you need to find your inner power."_

Then the mirror dissolved into silver smoke, going back inside the book as the golden breeze around Aura disappeared.

Aura closed the book, reciting the mirror's riddleish lines. "Your beloved will not be done any harm. However, Darkness is lurking in the corners of a Royal Heart you know well. Unleash your Magic, and the Darkness shall fade from all hearts. Yet, the clock is ticking the valuable time away you need to find your inner power."

My sister sighed. "At least Ben is safe and that one vision won't come true."

Vision? Where was my sister talking about?

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I was sitting near a tree behind the school's fields as my dearest beloved came to me.

She was happy.

But I couldn't be happy.

"Ben? What is wrong?" Aura asked, her voice concerned.

I sighed. "It are your parents. During their last visit to my parents, yours have pushed mine to at least consider our early marriage."

"Well, would you mind?" Aura asked.

"The longer I thing about it, it becomes more clear to me that I would not mind at all, how about you?" I replied.

Aura shook her head. "Neither would I, but there will be other problems."

I frowned. "Like what?"

Aura sat down next to me. "I used a Mirror Spell to find out your future. It at least told me that my vision would not come true after all. Yet, there is Darkness lurking in someone's heart. It did not tell me who, but it is a Royal I know well."

"Can you recite the lines to me?" I asked.

Aura nodded and started to speak. "Your beloved will not be done any harm. However, Darkness is lurking in the corners of a Royal Heart you know well. Unleash your Magic, and the Darkness shall fade from all hearts. Yet, the clock is ticking the valuable time away you need to find your inner power."

"Guess it's time for you to finally do something with your magic talent." I said with a smirk.

Aura rolled with her eyes. "I'll just ask Fairy Godmother to teach me a few things. If she won't, I'll be busy on my own to find out how to unleash my magic."

"Good idea." I agreed.

"Back on the marriage subject, not everyone here likes magical people." Aura told.

"Everyone loves you." I disagreed.

"But once it comes out I am a magician, a powerful one at that, they'll fear I'll turn into a villain of some kind and they'll despise me down to their bare bones." Aura argued. "You know how narrow-minded some people are, they won't accept it."

"I know that, my dearest love. But think about the time you accidentally revealed your magic to me, it never made me love you less." I told.

"You are not one of those narrow-minded idiots, my love, and you'll never be one of them either." Aura said.

"The people that really love you will never back down if you reveal your magic to them. And only your real friends will stand beside you. Only the fakers shall let you down." I told.

Aura nodded. "Shall we tell Mal about your 'beastly needs'?"

I didn't know about that, my face turning into a thinking mode.

"We don't have to if you're not ready for it." Aura told, laying her hands on mine.

"I think you must tell her, without me there. You know how to handle people in such situations, something I don't." I told.

Aura nodded. "I'll tell her tonight, when we're both in our room. I'll tell you about her reaction tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." I said, gently taking her hands and kissing both backs.

* * *

 **Well, do you like it?**

 **Please comment!**

 **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**

 **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Sorry for the shortness, please send suggestions for next chapter! I really need those again.  
**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 *** = Give me the strength of the Power to See the Future of my beloved.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 10: Telling Mal the truth  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

It was late in the evening when Aura came into the bedroom she shared with Mal.

Mal was standing in her pyjamas, she had just prepared for bed.

"Mal, I have to tell you something." Aura said.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"You might want to sit down, it may come as a shock to you." Aura advised.

Mal raised an eyebrow, but she did sit down upon her bed.

Aura sat down on her own bed in front of Mal.

"What do you want to tell me?" Mal asked.

"Mal, do you know the full story of the Beauty and the Beast?" Aura asked.

"You're talking about Ben's parents' story?" Mal asked.

Aura nodded. "Yes, their story."

"I remember you told us that story after you defeated my mother." Mal said, frowning. "What about it?"

"Well, Ben still has some issues that came with his father's curse. There's still a beast inside of him that is pretty possessive if you understand what I mean." Aura told.

"I can imagine." Mal said. "But what are you trying to tell me?"

Aura leaned forward as she bit her lip. "Well, when Ben saw you, his inner beast responded. It unofficially claimed you already."

Mal's eyes wided, neither horror or delight was to be seen.

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

I cannot believe what Aura is telling me.

I do understand that ancient curses can have effects on the next generation after such a spell is lifted, but I never expected such an effect.

"So, if I understand you right, the after effects of the King's curse affected Ben with some kind of beast that lives within him, and that beast claimed me when Ben saw me?" I asked, trying to get everything right.

Aura nodded at each word of my question. "Yes, you're right."

I sort of blushed at the thought of it. "But, aren't you angry at that?"

Aura shook her head. "I knew Ben's Inner Beast might claim another from the day we started this relationship. We all have our own effects of what the villains did to each of us, some are extreme while others are very light."

"What is extreme and what is light to you?" I asked.

"Well, Ben and I are more extreme cases. I have magic that matches your mother's and Ben has his Inner Beast that he cannot tame. Yet if you look at either Chad or Audrey, you don't see anything that may come with their parents' stories." Aura replied.

"So, you really don't mind about Ben's beast having claimed you?"

Mal shook her head. "I must admit I was already falling for him, but I could not act on it because of you. Neither do I even know how to act on such feelings, mother always said love was for the weak ones and that I had to be stronger than that."

"Good, then I can tell Ben about this. We were both kinda afraid you'd react with shouting and all." Aura told.

"Guess the bad kind?" Mal asked.

Aura nodded in a reply.

"Uh, how long is there until Ben's coronation?"

"Only a few weeks, why?"

I was silent.

"Mal?"

"I'll need a dress."

"No worries, we'll get you one. Tomorrow, we're going shopping."

* * *

 **Well, do you like it?**

 **Please comment!**

 **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**

 **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Okay, next chap is the shopping day and something with Audrey wanting to prove Aura's evil, the one after will be the coronation with all kinds of events and there'll be an epilogue. Is that enough or will it end too soon? If so, please send me detailed suggestions! I'm out of inspiration!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 11: Shopping  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Audrey's POV:**

I've spent quite some time researching ancient magic, trying to find the spell my sister performed that day.

It has to be Black magic, Light magic would be more like Fairy Godmother's or the Three Good Fairies'.

Then, I hear my sister's voice from the yard.

I look out of the window to see her walking with that villain kid Mal, both talking and laughing.

The sight is disgusting and it burns my eyes! What good hero kid would socialize with villain kids? We are meant to be heroes and they to be villains!

I groaned, flipping through the old dusty book.

The book's pages were yellow of the ages it had seen, written in the ancient times before even Maleficent's time. This book had to contain everything about Light and Black magic.

Then, I found an interesting page. So I read it.

' _Magicians through Curses_.

 _A magical curse can affect a family so that the first born receives the power that the one who cast the curse had. Only a very powerful spell-caster can cast a curse that is so powerful that it will be given through to the next generation if the one whom the spell was cast upon survived_.'

So Maleficent must have affected mom so much that it affected Aura.

I knew it! My sister's an evil brat that'll take over the land once she's Queen and become an Evil Queen in Maleficent style!

I'll have to prevent it, yet how do I do that?

* * *

 _I'm gaining strength every day. Soon, I'll be able to get to Auradon and dare my Magical Heir to a duel for all of Auradon to see._

 _And then, when I defeated her, the curse will be completed upon her and her lover._

 _They'll be ghosts of my eternal power, Auradon shall be mine!_

* * *

"Are you sure this dress is it?"

Aura nodded. "It's perfect on your figure, you at least have to admit that!"

Mal was standing in long light purple dress. The dress was formfitting on the top with a ruffled lower bottom, sparkles on the top with lace covering Mal up to the neck and her arms too.

Mal looked in the mirror. "It feels like the lace is just too much."

"It's better then an enormously long train on the back. Oh, how I hate those!" Aura said.

"Why aren't you picking a dress?" Mal asked.

Aura groaned. "Mom picked mine already. There's not much wrong with it, but it's not really the me I want to display."

"That sucks." Mal groaned.

Aura nodded. "Indeed it does. Now, let's pay for this dress and head somewhere else. I need to show you something."

Mal nodded and headed back to the dressing room. When she got out, Aura paid for Mal's dress with the storage till the coronation day included, before the girls left the shop.

When they left the shopping centre, they were so busy talking that they didn't see Audrey following them.

The two girls walked all way to the Enchanted Forest, to the Enchanted Lake.

"What is this place?" Mal asked as both girls stood in the middle of the small white building that was on the side of the lake.

"This, Mal, is the Enchanted Lake. It's the place Ben and I have been meeting for years." Aura said as she sat down on the edge, taking off her shoes to slip her feet in the water.

"It's beautiful, is this what you wanted to show me?" Mal asked.

Aura shook. "No, please, sit down here."

Mal had a confused look upon her face, but she did sit down.

" _Aurorus Borea_." Aura spoke.

Blue lightning formed between her hands, magically transforming into a very old brown leather bound book with golden script and ruffled edges.

"What's that?" Mal asked as she pointed at the book.

"This is the Book of Truth. Only those with Faerie magic can see the truth when a spell is spoken in the Ancient language of the Old Kingdom." Aura replied as she opened the book, revealing a script that Mal had seen before.

"I believe I've seen several of these symbols before... wait a moment! They were on my mother's sceptre!" Mal exclaimed.

"Your mother is a Faerie, thus so are you. I only have this magic because of your mother's spell on my mother and her Kingdom, but I have the power none the less." Aura told before going to the end of the book.

The pages there had a silver colour instead of a yellowish one, golden texts instead of ink black ones and beautifully drawn miniature illustrations.

"It's a story, isn't it?" Mal asked.

Aura nodded. "Yes, it's the story of a powerful Evil Faerie witch who created a Magical Heir by casting a spell on her enemy's daughter to secure her rule of the Kingdom. Yet the spell got broken by the art of true love's kiss, and the girl who the spell was cast on could live her life after the Faerie was defeated. Both the girl and the Faerie witch produced a daughter, but both daughters had the witch's deadly powers. The Faerie daughter was the Blood Heir while the daughter of the once spelled girl was the Magical Heir."

Mal's eyes wided. "So you think... you are my mother's Magical Heir?"

"It has to be, there is no other way I can have Faerie magic otherwise. And the Book of Truth never lies, so the story is repeating itself." Aura told.

"What end does the story have?" Mal asked.

Aura sighed. "That's just it, it doesn't have an ending at all."

"What?" Mal asked.

"It is that there are two possible endings to the story, one bad and one good. The good one ends with both girls fighting the Evil witch and ending up happy with the same Prince who they marry and bear children. Now, the bad one ends with the Blood Heir dying at the hands of the Magical Heir who'll get possessed by the spirit of the Evil Faerie witch as well as her lover, ruling for over a thousand years until the spirit of the Evil Faerie got destroyed and both possessed lovers found their eternal rest." Aura explained, her voice going sad as she told the last.

"Is the bad ending going to happen?" Mal asked. She was shaking from head to toe, voice got a little stuck during the sentence, her throat went suddenly dry and her eyes were as wide as possible.

"I don't know, that's why I'm telling you this. I want you to remind me when we have to fight Maleficent, together." Aura told.

Mal nodded. "And I will, I promise that."

"That's good, cause I think we only have very little time until this battle takes place." Aura told.

* * *

Audrey had ran back to school as quick as she could, away from the witches.

After hearing the conversation, she had gone extremely afraid that the bad thing would happen and that Auradon would fall into an Era of Darkness if Maleficent would not be defeated soon.

And Audrey was extremely afraid for this Era.

She had read what happened last time there was an Era of Darkness, which had been like thirty thousand years ago, when all lands of Auradon and further beyond had been united by a strong king that lead this Old Kingdom her sister had spoken of to Mal.

The king's daughter had been spelled by an Evil Faerie, who had broken free from the curse after the kiss of her true love who was by chance a lord from another land. The couple had a daughter who had somehow received the Evil Faerie's magic, and that daughter met the Evil Faerie's daughter.

They both stayed neutral to let their friendship go on.

The girls had grown inseparable, but a fight with the Evil Faerie witch caused the girls to fall out.

The young Faerie had grown to the good and tried to protect the Old Kingdom from falling apart, but when her friend the Princess fell possessed by the spirit of the Evil Faerie, she got killed.

The possessed Princess became nothing more than an empty shell that was possessed, so too was her Prince.

And with that deed, the Kingdom fell into Darkness for a period of ten thousand years before the possessed bodies were finally defeated by a brave knight who devided the parts of the kingdoms among his sons to prevent such a thing from ever happening again.

But the story was already repeating itself, Maleficent in place of the Evil Faerie, Mal the young Faerie daughter and Aura as the human Princess.

And there was nothing to prevent anything from happening now, everything had been set in motion already.

Only Mal and Aura together could stop the Era of Darkness as long as both still had their sanity and knew where to fight for.

* * *

 **Well, do you like it?**

 **Please comment!**

 **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**

 **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 12: Coronation Day  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Mal and Aura prepared themselves for the fight that was about to come.

Both practised their spells, tried out new ones and got stronger in their magic than ever before.

Yet, they would never have as much time as they wished, cause they both had a feeling that it would happen very soon.

So when Coronation Day came around the corner, the girls were as much prepared as possible.

Both girls were very close to the stage where the whole thing would take place, one on each side which meant Aura on the left and Mal on the right.

Evie, Carlos and Jay were standing on the balcony above the entrance near the singers.

The singers sang the song as Ben entered, dressed in a blue with gold suit that was truly fit for a King.

While on the outside all happy and smiling, both Aura and Mal were extremely nervous of all that would be coming.

Ben walked over the blue carpet, smiling at both girls with his loving gaze.

Aura and Mal felt like melting right on the spot, but they knew they had to stay focussed.

Ben kneeled down on the 3rd step before the platform.

Fairy Godmother took the crown off of King Adam's head and turned to Ben to place the golden crown on the young man's head.

Right then, lights flickered and green-black smoke appeared in the middle of the grandiose cathedral.

Everyone backed away, except for Mal and Aura, who stayed frozen on their places.

From the green-black smoke, Maleficent arose. Her eyes glowed poisonous green, as well as the Dragon Eye in her sceptre.

Aura and Mal looked at each other before looking back at Maleficent.

Maleficent was walking forward to the girls. "Yes, both of my Heirs finally bonded as sisters. At last, I can choose which one replaces me."

"Don't you think we know the tale?" Aura asked.

"The ancient Faerie Legacy will however happen, that cannot be stopped!" Maleficent called.

" _Armourcall_!" both Aura and Mal called.

In the colour of their respective magic, a simple armour of leather replaced their dresses.

Mal's was black with dark purple and Aura's was black with dark blue.

Maleficent only smiled. "Ah, trained at last. Let's make this a fight to remember, shall we? _Mindcontrol_!"

A green bolt from Maleficent's staff hit Mal, another hit Aura.

" _Headcage_!"Aura called before the spell hit her.

Through her own spell, she didn't get affected by Maleficent's spell.

But Mal wasn't so lucky to react that quick, she did get affected.

"Mal! Fight it! You're stronger than that!" Aura called. " _Wavestrike_!"

A golden whip appeared in Aura's right hand, which she lashed out at Maleficent.

Yet Maleficent slammed the magical whip away. "Enough time of playing games."

Aura felt Mal getting up, looking behind her. She could only hope Mal wasn't completely under Maleficent's control now.

Yet, Mal was.

That Aura could see because Mal's eyes were now cold and glowing poisonous.

"Mal!" Aura called.

Maleficent evilly laughed. "There's never a good end to the Faerie Legacy. I shall however take over this land and rule for thousands of years!"

"In that you are wrong! I haven't fallen to the Dark, and I never shall either!" Aura called.

"You have already gone down your Dark path! Haven't you noticed? The powers, the might? Haven't you felt it?" Maleficent asked.

"That Dark path you speak about, was not on me. Powers always grow, no matter what path you chose." Aura replied, staying calm this time.

Maleficent began radiating an enormous amount of powerful Dark Magic. "You shall go down that Path and rule for me! _Evermind_!"

Aura knew, that when the spell hit her, that she would be having the fight of her life.

Evermind was the strongest Dark mind control spell Dark Magic knew.

Aura's spirit was sucked into a world of blackness, her body on Earth trembling but still standing as long as the fight hadn't been decided.

* * *

 _Aura ended up in the empty world._

 _She looked around her, there was nothing._

 _Then, lights seemed to go on in the 'room'._

 _A mirror appeared, one with a golden edge._

 _There was a stage in front of it._

 _Aura slowly walked up to it, taking the steps towards the mirror._

 _The mirror reflected her own image, dressed in the black with dark blue leather armour she'd called with Armorcall._

 _A taller image appeared, replacing her own._

 _Aura took a step backwards, a little shocked._

 _Yet she couldn't go any further than one step, cause there was some invisible wall behind her._

 _This person had empty black eyes that were cold and lifeless, yet beautiful golden hair was hanging down over her shoulders and down her back. The woman's skin was scar-less and pure snow white, yet it was mainly covered up by a beautiful golden dress with silver accents. Beautiful jewellery was hanging around the woman's neck and the biggest gems were on the golden earrings, rings and bracelets.  
_

 _Aura could recognize the person as herself, from the vision she had in the Enchanted Lake after her return._

 _"You are more powerful than you realize, you could have this power forever! If only you'd sell your soul to me..." the mirror image said._

 _Aura looked down to her chest, seeing a golden sun inside her._

 _That was her soul._

 _The mirror image reached out of the mirror with it's skeleton like hand, bone like fingers trying to touch her and take away the golden sun from her._

 _Yet a raging blue fire spew out of her body._

 _"Ah! What have you done!" the mirror image called out, shrieking like a banshee as the bone like hand nearly burned to black._

 _The fire was her love, Aura felt that, but the love was more intimate than the love she held for Ben._

 _Aura looked down again, seeing her tummy being the source of the flames._

 _A small thing, something that looked like a little bean was glowing blue._

 _Aura couldn't be more thankful, placing her hands upon her belly. "You are my light, you are my love."_

 _"What are you doing?!" the mirror image asked in a shriek.  
_

 _"You are my light, you are my love." Aura repeated, not being fooled by the mirror image. "You are my light, you are my love."_

 _The mirror image began to shriek again, this time from the pain the white light caused as it tore her apart._

 _"You are my light, you are my love." Aura repeated over and over, closing her eyes and focussing on the source that was in her belly._

 _The mirror image screamed like she got stabbed with a thousand knives at once as the white light rippled through her body, all youth and beauty being replaced with old skin and the golden hair turning blackish grey of the enormous age. The scar-less body faltered into ashes, only the jewellery falling out of the mirror as proof the image had truly faded and wouldn't return._

 _Once the light was gone, Aura opened up her eyes._

 _Her eyes were filled with more strength and determination than ever before._

 _She looked up to the ceiling. "Maleficent, I am not afraid!"_

* * *

With spiritual determination, Aura was back in her body.

" _Knifewave_!" she called, sending golden blades straight at Maleficent.

The magical knives hit Maleficent in the robes, pinning her down.

One even stroke right through the green glowing Dragon Eye, taking away Maleficent's true source of magic.

"NO!" Maleficent called, suddenly ageing with super speed.

A repelling strong magic curse produced an enormous amount of energy and light.

The magic blew Maleficent up, returning everything back to normal.

Mal's eyes turned back to normal. "What happened?"

"Your mother had your mind controlled with her staff, you weren't yourself." Aura replied.

"Thank you, for fighting her." Mal said.

Aura smiled. "It's nothing, just a little bit of a strong will."

Ben ran up to both of them. "Aura! Mal!"

He embraced both of the girls, but he held Aura even longer and stronger.

Belle and Adam rushed forward. "What was that?"

"I guess we can explain this after all of this is done." Ben suggested.

The royal couple, agreeing with their son's suggestion.

Aura suddenly felt tired, growing weak on her legs.

"Aura!" Ben's voice called.

That was all she heard before her vision went black again, but her body fell limp into Ben's arms.

* * *

 **Well, do you like it?**

 **Please comment!**

 **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**

 **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! And welcome by my new Descendants story.**

 **Suggestions for pairings are very welcome, but Mal/Ben/OC is already certain.  
**

 **Everything is welcome!**

 **Characters - Actors**

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne  
**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Queen Auraline Rose - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Princess Audrey Rose - Sarah Jefferey**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

* * *

 **The Kindness Within**

 **Chapter 13: The Last Agreements  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a country named Auradon, in the district of Ulstead, far far away from here, there was a beautiful Princess.  
_

 _This Princess was named Auraline, born to King Philip and Queen Aurora._

 _Auraline was certainly a very beautiful girl, with a slight tan on her skin, chocolate brown hair and her deep brown eyes._

 _Yes, Princess Auraline possessed a beauty that rivalled that of her mother._

 _The whole subkingdom of Ulstead loved Auraline._

 _Everyone but one person: her sister Audrey._

 _Audrey was jealous. Just because Auraline was a bit prettier than she was.  
_

 _Auraline had everything: a good future, good-looking Princes fighting for her hand and all the support she would need to rule._

 _But Auraline wasn't truly happy._

 _Every time she'd look out of her bedroom window, she saw the Isle of the Lost, and felt guilty about the children who had to live there, just because their parent was evil._

 _Auraline wanted a change, but she felt like she was the only one._

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **New POV**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Aura woke the next day with only Ben and Mal on the left side of the hospital bed she was on.

Ben was staring at her with wide eyes, clearly haven't slept all night with those black lines underneath his eyes.

"You should sleep." Aura commented as she reached to touch his face.

"I said the same, but he wouldn't listen." Mal said.

Aura chuckled. "Yeah, Ben can be stubborn after all."

"I had to know if you were truly to be okay." Ben said, true worry in his voice.

Aura smiled as she touched his cheek with her fingers. "You don't have to be worried about me, I can surely save myself."

Ben laid his right hand on her stomach. "You can, but what's ours can't."

"Yet it saved my soul from getting claimed." Aura pointed out.

"What anyway happened in that dimension?" Ben asked.

Aura sighed and looked down. "There was a possessed version of me inside a mirror, trying to take away my soul. What's ours saved me with flames of love, it's how I found I was pregnant. My evil counterpart got torn apart by white light after I spoke to the baby, it's how I could come back."

Ben took her right hand. "I've always loved you more than anything in this world, and I'll love our child just as much."

"We'll raise it all together." Mal commented.

"We'll be sisters, true sisters." Aura said, looking at Mal.

Mal smiled. "Yes, we will."

* * *

"Son, are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked.

Ben had gone to talk to his parents about the baby Aura was carrying.

"Dad, it's only natural that I do it. In my people's eyes I made a huge mistake, but I think I've done the right thing. It saved all of our lives and the Kingdom already by protecting Aura in that dimension." Ben replied. He wasn't going to back down, and he would let his parents know that.

Belle sighed. "Ben, you both are so young! We don't want you to make the wrong decision."

"Mom, I have loved Aura for more than eight years without you two even knowing. We were young when we loved, this is only natural." Ben said.

"A child is huge responsibility!" Adam warned. "So is marrying a woman, or in your case, women."

Ben glared at his father. "Dad, I know that. I've heard it about a thousand times already."

"I know son, but I never thought this would come so soon! If no one had told us about you and Aura, we would have started to wonder if you even liked girls!" Adam told. "And now you can't help it but love two!"

"As for my people, I know they may not agree with our decision to keep our child but we're both quite against killing what's already alive there inside of Aura. It already loves us, and we'll love it back forever." Ben stated. "As for Mal, she's actually easy to love, the people can grow to love her."

Belle touched her son's cheeks before hugging him. "We'll stand behind you, but if the people dismiss you, what will you do?"

"Don't worry mom, we have already planned everything just fine if that happens." Ben replied.

* * *

Aura and Mal were waiting for Ben to return from his speech.

"Aura, will everything be fine?" Mal asked, concerned about the whole thing Ben was declaring now to his people.

"Mal, don't you worry. I know Auradon's people well, through they might be a little biased, they'll grow to be fine with it." Aura replied, staying calm the whole time.

"How can you be this calm?" Mal asked.

"Mal, freaking out doesn't help. Plus, I have a child to think about now." Aura replied.

Mal sat down on a blue armchair with a deep sigh. "What will happen if the people dismiss us?"

"We'll move to the Isle of the Lost and built our own Kingdom there. We are not to be said what to do, we are our own." Aura replied, smiling kindly as she took Mal's hand.

The door opened up, revealing Ben with shining eyes.

"I take it that it went well." Mal said.

Ben smiled brightly. "Better than expected. There was resistance, but it was minimal. From now, I am allowed to make you both my Queens." and he walked up to Aura. "Aura, you are already carrying my child, by law you are to be my first wife and Mal my second."

"We can live with that hon, truly. We are already as close as sisters, this would even make us closer." Aura told, kissing Ben's left cheek.

Mal stood up as well, kissing Ben's other cheek. "I wouldn't care, as long as we both can be with you, I'm fine with anything."

"Girls, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I thank you both for your love." Ben said before giving both his girls a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Well, do you like it?**

 **Please comment!**

 **Don't make your review too flamy or vague.**

 **Don't only say: it's crap. Please tell me WHY then.**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


End file.
